Within the Organization
by haruhi1776
Summary: Everything was washed away for one young girl and her best friend when everything they knew is gone. Hey guys this is the first chapter and I'll be posting the prologue as soon as I can. Thanks for reading. Fail Summery.


Today, May 5th, is my first day within Organization XIII. Who am I? Oh... my name is Ikimix, Number XVI. I don't remember much about my past self except maybe my former name, a name, and a blurry image of a girl. The only clear memory is a picture of that young girl. The rest of my memories are foggy...

I'm now on my way to meet the rest of my superiors. If I could feel anything right now, I would be quite nervous. I'm currently being guided, to what they call "The Round Room", by Zexion; Number VI. He informed me that once we arrive to wait outside and the Superior, himself, would inform the rest of there being a new member of the Organization.

As I heard the Superior's voice boom as he announced my presence; I saw Zexion pop his head in the doorway, signaling me to enter. When I followed Zexion into "The Round Room", I was greeted by cold stares, as though my presence was not welcomed here. One face caught my attention though, a young girl with almost middle back length brown hair and bright hazel eyes, she also was very short for her age if she was in her teenage years. She looked towards me with a look that was so familiar that I couldn't distinguish it, but there was one thing I could tell you...that she looks almost…

… Like Lauren…

Xemnes AKA Superior… introduced me to the other members. When he got to Number XVI, the young girl halts him and decides it's best for her to introduce herself to me. She informed me that her name is Nauxerlia; she said she is currently 14 years old right now. Even though Superior already introduced me, just for best measure, I reintroduced myself to her. When she heard my name, she was almost shocked at hearing my name. When I looked at her kind of confused, she asked me if I remembered anything about my past self and when I told her I did, she looked almost relieved to hear that… I was about to ask her why, until Superior interrupted us, letting everyone know that it's been a long day and we needed to rest.

So as I turned away heading for the entrance, Zexion pulls me aside telling me that he would guide me to my new room, I guess there is no harm in that. So as Zexion leads me to my new room, I take in my surroundings; so that way when I come back through this way I don't get lost. Finally we arrived at my new room, as he opens the door to let me see: it was a very simple room consisting of a bed, night stand, work area, and a closet. The walls and flooring were also very simple: white walls with silver crown molding and a nobody's symbol. As I enter the furnished room, I first walk over to my closet and open it to find it stocked with clothing: from black pants, to the cloaks, boots, and black tank tops.

As I closed my closet door, I looked towards the door and noticed that Zexion had left. I would have to remind myself to thank him later on. I walked over and closed my door, getting ready to change for bed. So as I took off my cloak and placed it back within my closet, I make my way over to my bed and work on taking off my knee high boots. Just as I had finished taking off my boots, I placed them in my closet where they belong and close the door; only to hear a knocking at my door. As I made my way to the door, I started to think who would be at my door so late at night, for pete sake's it was 10:30 P.M! When I answered the door, I noticed Naux standing at my door. I asked her if there was anything she needed, but she shook her head and said never mind as she walked away… I was so confused at this… just hopefully all of this will clear up soon…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I want to thank you guys for taking time out of your day to read this. This is basically my first fanfiction and I plan on writing more. I'm currently typing up the prologue right now, but I promise it will be up soon and I hope to hear back from you guys. Also whether or not you are religious or not, can you guys keep the people of Norway plus their families and friends who are inside and outside of Norway in your thoughts and prayers. Thank you!**


End file.
